


Baby goodnight

by tyyyyyyy



Category: tg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyyyyyyy/pseuds/tyyyyyyy
Summary: 情人节来吃点小甜饼吧，主播🐲✖️高中生崔文笔渣，人物ooc见谅
Relationships: TG/Gtop/gd&top
Kudos: 6





	Baby goodnight

Part 1.直播间的神秘客人  
“G～G～G～G～Gbaby，gd gd baby baby～”  
穿着开背灰色毛衣的志龙直播时看到网路对面的视频突然打开了，一张稚嫩的脸印入眼帘，虽然下一秒对方就匆匆下线，但那英俊的神颜一下子把他击中了。莫拉古，韩国人？外国人？好帅呀！这也许就是一见钟情。  
自从他来到这个直播平台已经有三个月了，一开始只是弹弹吉他唱歌，观看的人数寥寥无几。有人联系到他，说要不要加入他们公司，他懵懵懂懂地答应了。反正也是男生，裸露也没啥，权志龙开始了自己的女装生涯。  
这个客人从他一开始直播就默默关注，送了很多礼物，却鲜少发言。后来客人跟公司联系，给了他很大一笔钱，安排每次直播之后半个小时的视频时间。他以为是个有钱大叔。结果这次意外出镜让他发现，这个客人长得跟学生一样嫩。他渐渐不那么害怕了，直播的时候开始亲切问候，“阿尼哟。”对方一开始用文字回复。后来开了语音，低音炮真是太性感了！权志龙每次都不好意思，因为在视频照不到的地方他一直硬着。结束直播之后他懊悔自己怎么这么没出息，一听到男人的声音就硬了。回想起自己很久以前的男朋友，他想可能是闷太久了吧，渐渐地，他把这个一周四次男幻想成自己的男朋友，因为他的昵称是top，他一直在和top做梦中交流做爱。  
权志龙直播事业做得顺风顺水，一开始是靠穿暴露的女装跳舞吸引流量，后来通过自己的音乐也吸引了一批粉丝。直播间就开始变得有些混乱，一些早期的客人会发一些“骚货，假装清纯，想干你”“什么时候来吃gg的jb”，后来的粉丝有的看不下去直接开撕“jb不想要可以捐给有用的起”，评论不堪入目。权志龙一开始还会假装没看到，后来发现这种情况他渐渐控制不住舆论了。跟公司yg沟通过很多次无果。他心情十分苦涩。  
他有时在单独视频的时候会向崔胜铉吐露自己的心事，因为他的工作从没有向家人或朋友提起，top算是他在这个出租屋、这个城市孤岛的唯一慰藉。崔胜铉问到：“很累吗？”他叹了一口气，说是的。  
“很累的话睡一下怎么样？”  
“睡觉？现在吗？”  
“对，如果你不介意的话。”  
“当然不。”  
权志龙心里又怪又暖，真心把top当成哥哥了。他有一个直播间专门的背景，墙上贴着一些诱惑性的擦边球一样的照片，直播间的另一边，看不到的地方真的是他的出租屋。他苦苦哀求了很久，才不用去公司，在家可以连他自己的音箱设备。权志龙举着手机，来到自己小小的，甚至有些简陋的床边。  
干净，狭小，昏暗，这是他生活的地方。崔胜铉看着他笨拙地把设备反复调整角度，笑出了声，突然手机掉进床缝里了，  
他大叫“哦志龙我掉下去了，快来救我。”  
权志龙被他逗得开心，“啊！亲爱的，我来了！大概等个五分钟哈～”他回头到处找，找到一个晾衣架艰难地够出自己的手机。  
崔胜铉看着漆黑的手机屏幕，听着咚咚咚的脚步声，紧接着嘻嘻簌簌的声音，仿佛自己已经恋爱了很久，在跟异地的恋人视频。屏幕开始晃动，一点点光，紧接着志龙的脸从床边在视频里出现，看着他松了一口气的表情，崔胜铉忍不住感叹到kiyo。  
“什么？”权志龙没听清，把手机放在床头，手垫在下巴上，称得整个人更可爱了。  
“我说，志龙是我见过的最坚强、勇敢、可爱、有才华的男孩子。”崔胜铉十分真挚地，一字一句地说道。  
“谢谢。”志龙有点害羞地捧了下脸，毕竟不知道对方的想法，郑重地感谢。  
因为这几天的事情实在太累了，和公司，和粉丝之间，志龙一沾枕头竟然就睡着了。  
崔胜铉试着叫了他两声，居然真的睡了，他就一边做作业一边看着屏幕里的小人，圆圆的小小的鼻子，刘海遮住了微微发颤的睫毛，呼吸均匀。被子应该再往上盖一点，甚至魔怔了伸手想去摸摸他的脸。听见走廊上的脚步声，他轻巧熟练地把手机盖在英语作业的下面。妈妈推门进来，端着一杯牛奶，看见儿子很认真写作业说，“胜铉辛苦了，喝杯牛奶准备上床休息吧。”“内，妈妈晚安。”他轻轻送妈妈出去关上门落了锁。看着视频里的人还在睡，他收拾好明天要上课的东西，躺在床上，轻轻对志龙说晚安，把手机放在枕头边，幸福地睡去。  
半夜睡醒的志龙一看手机已经凌晨四点了，解锁看到视频居然还没有被挂掉，已经六个多小时了。哦莫，仔细一听还能听到对方打鼾的声音。傻瓜呀，志龙脸上挂上微笑，挂掉了视频。下次一定要问问他这个金主叫什么名字。

Part 2.无聊学校的鬼神大人  
学校等于无聊…无聊的人带着一帮无聊的人做一帮无聊的事。他无视厕所里的霸凌，默默洗手。“呀，胜铉看呀！哈哈哈哈哈！”发出狂妄笑声的是他的“朋友”，准确地说应该是贵族学校里，父亲是国会议员的邻居之子，喜好暴力。崔胜铉常被误以为是他们一伙的，在学校里被称作鬼神，因为他常年练习柔道的原因，下手非常狠烈，但是仅限于柔道社练习的时候。不过他更为有名的是学校骷髅社的社长，学校唯一神秘主义社团。骷髅社实行的是membership会员制，收取高额会费，且由三位会长一同通过才能加入的社团。鲜少有人知道他们具体的活动，但据说他们发过誓，如若泄漏秘密将会收到严重的诅咒。创立人崔胜铉，苏荷，泰熙都是学校的风云人物。他们的父亲不是军官议员就是商界大亨。  
无聊，听到被霸凌学生的哀鸣，胜铉只是这样想着。突然，他抽出烘干机里的手，朝议员之子发出邀请，“hey，你过来。”议员之子很疑惑地走过来。  
“你不是想加入骷髅社吗？拿五千万过来吧。”  
“五……五千万？”议员之子惊掉了下巴。  
崔胜铉由上至下的冷酷眼神已经告诉了他这是他唯一的机会。  
“你疯了！”泰熙发出愤怒的尖叫。为什么？我不同意他加入。”泰熙认为这是他们三人的神圣的社团，为什么突然要让这样一个低俗无聊的人加入。崔胜铉没有说话就走了。苏荷知道胜铉向来不是征求他们的意见，只是通知。碍着泰熙的面他不好意思追问太多。但是事出实在奇怪，只能慢慢调查。泰熙见胜铉走了又生气又委屈。抱着手臂生闷气。

Part 3.消失的top和杀人微笑  
今天的工作：  
服装：兔女郎装  
曲目：butterfly，this love抒情版，bae bae…  
要求：1.唱到20分钟时脱掉兔耳  
2.30分钟时脱掉上衣和丝袜  
3.40分钟时说感谢的话 感谢礼物榜前十的金主  
4.结束直播后单独联系top和Daesung，每人半小时。Daesung联系号码是killingsmile…  
权志龙check完今晚的工作表，吞下了一片药片。在网路上搜索Daesung的号码，加好友。这是他的工作，客人什么要求都要答应，因为付了更多的钱。  
喝下白色药片他的喉咙好多了。最近春天换季导致他嗓子发炎，声音非常沙哑。好不容易到医院看过医生，被劈头盖脸骂为什么不按时就医。结果到直播的时候还是很严重，鼻音也很重，他唱到一半突然停下，“米阿内，各位，我今天状态不太好，唱得不好请原谅。”他刷了一下评论，都在说 “声音很性感/sexy”，“我好喜欢哥哥的声音/听硬了”，“想日……”  
“id是杨菊花什么时候狗die这位亲故天天在我的直播里刷想日啊 ，”志龙笑着这么说着，“要打起精神来啊。”  
“id是贝贝是我老公的亲故谢谢你的喜欢，等我嗓子好一点会唱这首歌的完整版。”  
回复着粉丝的留言，权志龙眼睛一直在找那个人，top今晚没有出现呢。  
“哇，谢谢Daesung xi的礼物，好现在我们要进行下一个舞蹈环节了。”  
说着站起来，把房间的镭射灯打开，音乐调到fantastic baby，脱掉上衣和丝袜，年轻的少年的身体瞬间引爆了直播间的评论和礼物榜。性感撩人的舞蹈一改之前纯爱形象，结束之后志龙身上涂抹的油和汗水混在一起，披着浴巾擦自己的身体，明媚地感谢自己的客人，“阿尼哟。”说着再见结束了直播，结果top还是没有出现，“怎么会呢？欧巴干什么去了？”说着打开视频，没有人接。再打一次，没人接。最后一次了，志龙对着手机发愁，再不接今天就没机会了。最后打一次，直到最后挂掉都没人接。他只好发信息，top xi，今天由于您三次没有接视频，所以今天的会面取消，请您见谅。发完又后悔，语气会不会太生硬了。立马编辑好，欧巴，今天有事情耽误了吗？没关系，下次见吧，biong~  
突然Daesung打视频过来了，吓得他手机都掉了，点开。“阿尼哈瑟哟～”明媚的微笑打招呼。“你好，”权志龙有礼貌地回复着。“我应该是三十分钟后打电话给您的。”  
“哦，抱歉。”听出对方的不悦，大声巧妙地转换，“因为太喜欢你了，所以试着打打看，请问现在可以吗？”  
“啊，可以的。”虽然对方态度很好，但是语气中总有一种压迫感。  
“哦，那个没问题吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“油还在头发上。”顿时觉得很尴尬的志龙无言以对。  
“要不看看你洗澡吧。”  
“洗…洗澡？”  
第一次直播洗澡感觉怪怪的，对准角度不照到下面，在镜头前脱下内裤走进淋浴间，眼神总是不自觉往那边瞟，那人真的很奇怪，总是微笑着，啊干嘛自己脱掉上衣，不过身材真的很壮实。对方手一直在动，权志龙心里难堪打上沐浴露草草把身上洗了一遍。听到对方释放的喘息声，“你真的很棒。”被当作意淫对象的志龙侧过头了邪魅地笑了，“喜欢吗？”看着志龙咬着嘴唇，大声感觉自己成了他性感屠刀下的奴隶。  
崔胜铉站着向他父亲解释信用卡里刷出去的一大笔开销，因为社团活动缴纳的一大笔会费。谎言一说出口他就想到破绽，父亲和苏荷的爸爸联系十分紧密，只要求证就能知道真相。不过好在父亲听完并没有多心继续看报纸。你给我安安心心过完国中最后这一年，然后到英国去，听懂了吗！”“内。”崔胜铉知道父亲在警告他安分低调一点。默默退出书房。母亲则心疼他挨训，站在门口嘘寒问暖，让他今晚不要写作业了赶紧休息。等他进去发现书包里多了一沓现金，正好明天存到自己的卡里去。

Part 4.初会，初吻，初夜  
崔胜铉听着数学老师的课却并不理解其中的奥妙，泰熙在他后面看他望向窗外，春天到了呀，樱花都开了。想起自己一个月没见到那人了，会不会把自己忘了。打开手机砰砰砰从ins上弹出许多消息，第一名果然是甜志龙，欧巴欧巴地叫着男人很危险啊知不知道。  
“请志龙xi加tele这个账号97891140。”  
97891140，刚刚醒来躺在床上的志龙下载好tele加入这个号码。其实这种行为是违规的，yg规定不许加客人除了ins的其他任何账号。  
“志龙xi，请问可以见一面？”  
“可以。”公司合约说不允许私见的。  
“明天在首尔蚕室villa de Charlotte可以吗？”  
“可以。”他只是我的一个好朋友，不是客人。  
“那明天上午十点见。”  
“好，明天见。”  
“再见。”

从地铁口走出来的权志龙想自己会不会太好约了，找到咖啡厅，落座，看着窗外人流来来往往，想着top xi啥时候能来。“你好！”突然一个高大的身影坐在对面，不过有点好笑的是对方的服饰，正装，把头发梳成大人模样，不过似乎兴致很高涨，问过权志龙想吃什么通通点上，“还有么？”“嗯，杏仁巧克力吧。”“好的。”  
点完餐之后两人有点尴尬，沉默。  
“请问top xi的真名是？”  
“崔胜铉。”  
“崔胜铉？”  
“内。志龙你多大了？”  
“我是88年8月18日生人。崔先生呢？”  
“我是87年的。”  
“那我可以叫你哥哥了。”  
“是的。”崔胜铉看着对方帽子下栗色的头发心生欢喜。“你是大学生吗?”  
吃着第一道菜的志龙说，“不是哟。因为家里没钱，很早出来打工了。”  
看着志龙手上的纹身，崔胜铉夸奖到很漂亮很喜欢。  
“我也喜欢。”志龙说到，“你手上的。”  
“啊？”崔胜铉才知道是说自己的伤疤。这是他爸爸小时候体罚他留下的。  
“一定很疼吧，当时。”说着，权志龙怜惜又好奇地抚摸着已经皱巴巴的伤口。  
完蛋了，崔胜铉心里融化了。直到服务员上菜打断他们。后来两个人聊天像是认识很久的老朋友，没有边界，没有逻辑，互相调侃，看着崔胜铉的傻瓜舞蹈权志龙笑得很开心。两个人也超级能逛街，从nike到香奈儿，他手指停留过五秒的东西崔胜铉一定要店员包起来。“呀，够了，你是社长吗？花太多钱了。”权志龙忍不住推了他胸口一把。“呀，这么对你老公吗小子！”店员都看笑了。权志龙气得大步走了，崔胜铉感觉拿起结完账的卡追上去。走到附近的公园才看到权志龙坐在长椅上对着湖面发呆。放下大包小包，默默拍了一张他在樱花树下的照片。咖啡递过去，权志龙手一顿接过来。“呀，小子我不要喝速溶，我要喝Starbucks！”  
“遵命！夫人！那我去买！”假装要跑去买的崔胜铉被拉回来。就知道是开玩笑的。  
春天和煦的阳光下吹来了一阵风，湖水被吹皱了，樱花被吹落了，五角的花瓣旋转着落在权志龙的发梢，肩膀和嘴唇上。  
“神告诉我要在樱花树下吻你，可以吗？”崔胜铉望进他眼里，对方似乎在苦恼思索皱起了小脸。  
“……既然他这么说，那好吧。”得到肯定的回答，崔胜铉虔诚地奉上自己的初吻。像樱花一样，干净，清新的吻。  
和崔胜铉约会的感觉太好了，权志龙只能答应他送自己回家的请求，拎着大包小包，开门。这下扒得连底裤都不剩了，家庭住址都被知道了。  
出租屋布置很简单，冰箱里还有一些酒。权志龙拿出来款待他，崔胜铉立马双眼放光。  
“原来喜欢酒呀。”权志龙去拿杯子，突然崔胜铉站在他后面，说“更喜欢你。”  
他回过头，“胡说…”以吻封唇，尝出了原来自己的酒是这个味道。沉迷，迷恋于那个味道，他伸出舌头到对方的嘴唇里搜寻这个味道，崔胜铉孜孜不倦地吸着他的嘴唇，模仿性交的姿势，手也不安分地上下摸索。解开权志龙紧身牛仔裤的扣子，轻巧地探囊取物。受不了撸动的速度，权志龙放弃抵抗开始求饶，在崔胜铉的怀里转过身为他宽衣解带，两个人都迅速脱光彼此。面对大卫雕像一样的身体，他痴痴地抚摸着。少年的手像绸缎一样舒服，力道却像小猫轻轻地抓挠。崔胜铉用自己的性器摩擦他的，并在一起撸动。权志龙发出喟叹，一副无法忍受的表情。引导崔胜铉来到客厅，那里有更多道具，现在无论权志龙走到哪里崔胜铉都会紧紧跟随，就算地狱也是去的。崔胜铉被推倒在沙发上，看着权志龙只穿着一双长袜，拿起桌上的酒瓶，把酒洒在身上。  
“suck it.”  
志龙舔舐着他身上的酒液，没错，全心全意地为他口，手指套住他粗大的阴茎，舌头灵活地舔舐脆弱的顶端。两三回下去，崔胜铉还没来得及把他的脸推开就忍不住射了出来。“抱歉”刚要道歉就看到志龙抬起头来。我见犹怜，把脸上的精液一滴滴抹下来吃掉，“哥哥好甜。”内心已经礼崩乐坏，把权志龙压倒在沙发上，把他当作晚餐，看着他拿着润滑剂给自己扩张，大概两三分钟。崔胜铉忍不住插进去，一边观察他的表情，但是紧致柔滑的触感让他毕生难忘，如果说口交是水深火热，那性交就像踩在棉花云朵上。突然崔胜铉的手机响了起来，没有人有空去管，打电话那人也是很执着，不接就开始轰炸。崔胜铉越来越急，固定住权志龙的肩膀疯狂地耸动，权志龙感觉自己高潮地快要死掉，果然十几个来回崔胜铉就射在他里面的。两个人贴着心跳都快极了。他维持着不能动的姿势，崔胜铉的性器从里面滑出来，带出一波白浊的体液。崔胜铉平复呼吸后起身去找电话，权志龙抽出纸巾把体液身上和沙发上的体液擦拭干净。那边崔胜铉在讲电话听不清，他莫名有些失落，点起一支万宝路，在阴影里忽明忽暗地抽着。一支又一支，已经超出事后烟的定义了，什么电话为什么一直讲不完。为了转移焦虑和烦闷，他去洗手间放水泡澡，在浴室里玩小黄鸭和海绵宝宝。困了，人还没有进来，他幻想的双人浴也成了泡影。算了，没意思，他起身擦干自己的身体，把厨房里的当透明人，走到床边掀开被子睡着了。  
第二天醒来权志龙还是有点宿醉的感觉，人已经走了。不会是骗子吧，心里惴惴不安。打开百叶窗，外面下雨了，家里的伞还在，担心那人会不会被雨淋。突然像是被雷击中一样，他看着床头一摞钱，觉得崔胜铉无耻又可恶。  
昨晚半夜苏荷开车到梨泰院接崔胜铉回去，“大哥，这么晚怎么回到这样的贫民窟来，很臭。”崔胜铉在后座累得睡着了。  
周日中午才起来，崔胜铉觉得自己经过昨晚一夜成了一个大人，开始搜索性交后身体会不会出现什么变化。放心后他又开始对权志龙感到抱歉，因为昨晚妈妈一直在盘问他去了哪里何时回来，他被迫打电话给苏荷周旋，冷落了权志龙，所以他放了一摞钱在床头以表歉意但是似乎没有感觉到哪里不对。醒来之后家教老师就来了，上了一天课，他再联系权志龙的时候发现对方已经把自己拉黑了。他发现除了家庭住址，ins，直播间他不知道权志龙的任何联系方式。既然翻到了ins他把权志龙的每一条ins都点了赞，最后在第一条郑重地留下一条鬼神大人TOP已阅。就去参加苏荷和泰熙的聚会。当晚他喝了很多的酒，泰熙抱怨他太久没来参加聚会，他只能以酒致歉。泰熙向他撒娇，两个人才到酒池那边跳舞。抱着泰熙的头，他又想到权志龙这个小屁精，为什么突然拉黑，看他昨晚也很爽的样子，没理由啊。回去他得打电话问问yg要电话。

Part 5. 谁是恋爱小天才  
当权志龙直播完结束工作，yg工作人员联系他他收到了投诉要被扣钱。权志龙一脸莫名其妙，打开投诉信，是他和崔胜铉约会的照片，包括吃饭，逛街，樱花树下接吻一系列图片。西八，果然是个倒霉蛋，崔胜铉这家伙居然陷害举报我。权志龙越想越不对，不会是同行竞争吧，最近yg来了一些好家伙，什么rapper mino，大眼的女装，都有些和他风格重合。杨菊花也跟他聊过让他好好努力，他也只是笑笑就过了。这次如果把他这些图片贴到网路上肯定会对他的名声大打折扣。手机短信响了：“这只是个开始。”他看了更是一头雾水，不服输的劲头上来了，他回拨过去是空号。到底是谁？  
崔胜铉打电话给yg续会员的时候，发现甜志龙xi已经不接受客人点单，因为粉丝数已经突破千万，他现在可以选择客人了。崔胜铉只好在yg平台上登记自己的图片和身份信息。  
唉，权志龙看着客人的信息表发愁，准确来说在对着崔胜铉的照片发愁。这个可恶的骗取他初吻和初夜的男人，他还在回忆第一次约会的时候，果然应该听东永裴的意见不要发展太快吗，一次上三垒果然不可靠，大城市的男人都靠钱来猎艳吗，可恶，讨厌，但是自己真的很喜欢他的脸，好吧，还有身材，好吧，还喜欢他的大家伙。脑内的小恶魔问，想再来一次吗？另一只小恶魔说，想想想想想想。天使已经离家出走了。  
今天直播结束的客人还是老朋友大声，依旧是五柳洞杀人微笑呢。大声xi是一个宅男漫画家，喜欢收集美少男的身体，喜欢画宗教漫画宣传教义。“可是基督教不是反对同性恋吗？”权志龙终于说出了积存已久的困惑。“哎呀，别转过来！”大声制止到。此时权志龙正披着白斗篷，嘴里叼着一支玫瑰花保持僵硬的动作。钱真不好挣呐。大声仔仔细细拿画笔画他的身体。一开始权志龙以为是有奇怪性癖的大叔，后来成为朋友大声总对他吹彩虹屁，说他演技超群，眼神charisma爆棚，是天才名品模特，永远的男主角。还会常常寄给他自己新出版的18禁漫画和各种奇奇怪怪的性爱道具，他满脸黑线，看到一张纸条，哥知道你很寂寞，照顾好自己，嘻嘻。嘻你个头，不过无聊的时候他真的很好奇，特别是发现漫画有使用部分的章节大声都会配好相应的道具，跟说明书一样，他照做了。书里讲的是金周top，g罗琳，声秘书和胜茨比的四角恋故事，金周top因为被g罗琳误会喜欢胜茨比而痛苦醉酒，强行与g罗琳发生关系。哦莫，真是大尺度，各种意义上。但这也太明显了，g罗琳就是权志龙的脸嘛。还有这声秘书脱光衣服身材也太好了，就是画家本人吧，最后金周top总让他回忆起那人。权志龙后悔了，后悔拉黑崔胜铉。他也上网搜索过崔胜铉，只找到一张大胖子的图片，那么胖不可能是他。没有其他信息了。有的时候他特意到蚕食那家店，还是坐在那个位置，还是点杏仁巧克力，那棵樱花树早就谢了。一个老人领着一只叫家虎的狗散步。  
苏荷最近察觉出来端倪，跟崔胜铉抱怨最近一起吃饭的时候总是心不在焉，因为新加入的low货成员连社团活动都停了。苏荷盯了崔胜铉快速刷屏的手速，问“你是不是恋爱了？”泰熙迅速抬头看他，胜铉刷了三秒说没有，又开始狂给权志龙点赞。  
如果说萧亚轩是恋爱小天才，top一定是恋爱小蠢货，睡后放钱，被拉黑无动于衷，一周不联系，任谁看是傻子做的事。泰熙迅速靠近他，“周末有马克的艺术展，哥要去看吗？”崔胜铉说“要去的。”“那一起吧，我去哥家接你。”“不了，我约了人。”苏荷好奇地问谁呀？“权志龙。”崔胜铉坦白道。苏荷回忆他们朋友中没有这一号人物，崔胜铉解释道是一个很可爱的哥哥。可能是亲戚吧。上课铃声响了，他们回教室。“权志龙是吗？”泰熙一开始只知道他的脸，现在名字和脸都对上了。陪胜铉哥最久的人是他，为什么最后不能是他。同桌见了惊讶道泰熙你怎么流泪了。  
周六，晴好，很不错。崔胜铉对准天空拍一张，再自拍一张，发到ins上。不一会，peaceminuosone给他点了一个赞。海绵宝宝头像，关注了他，发帖只有一张杏仁巧克力的图片。崔胜铉猜到是谁了，特意发给他看的。步行去了美术馆，他问妈妈要了黑卡。看了一下午画展，买了一副中意的作品，能和马克亲口交流感想。亲切会面后他搬着画打车到梨泰院，敲开权志龙的门，对方当然很惊讶，巨大的一幅画先进来。主人跟在后面关门。“哇，这是什么？”  
崔胜铉放下画，先给他一个大大的拥抱，再捧着他的脸结结实实地吻了一下。“不是喝醉了吧。”权志龙看他一脸陶醉的样子腹徘道。  
“我看过画的尺寸了，放在这里正合适。”把画摆摆好。  
“给我的？”  
“对，你来看。”  
权志龙掀开画布，第一眼真的很震撼，鲜艳丰富的色彩，流畅的曲线…  
“Isn't it beautiful？”  
“Yeah.”  
“我要和你在这幅画前面做爱。”  
“啊？”  
被压倒在地毯上的时候权志龙怀疑这人不是疯子就是傻子吧。崔胜铉一边抵着他肆意冲撞，发泄欲望，低音炮还在耳边轰炸，“我看这幅画的时候一直在想这么干你。”

午夜权志龙在睡梦中惊醒，手还放在“大卫”的巨乳上，幸好还在。突然感觉这样也挺好的，被一个傻瓜爱着。“大卫”醒了，转过头吻了吻他，把他的头搂着贴近自己的胸口。“再睡一会儿吧。”傻子眼睛都睁不开还想着抱他呢。“baby，goodnight.”


End file.
